Lily In The Sky With Diamonds
by it's been fun
Summary: Miley sings a little song and reveals her true feelings for her best friend. : Cute cute cute.
1. Friendly Feelings?

I do not, in any way, own Hannah Montana. I am very upset about that, by the way.

___________________________________________________________________

**  
Chapter oo1: Friendly Feelings? **

_'Feelings develop. It's not like I can control them!' _Miley thought to herself while she was lying on the couch upside down, her feet in the air. She never thought anything like this would ever happen. It was a little scary, but she knew she'd have to get used to being head over heels for her best friend. She could tell her feelings were the 'forever kind'. She reviewed these thoughts numerous times, trying to convince herself that these were just friendly feelings. _Really_...friendly feelings, she knew she was totally falling for Lily.

The patio doors swung open with force and hit the walls behind them. Miley lifted her head over the top of the couch. "Hey Oliver," she said, swinging her feet down and getting off the couch.

"Hey Oliver?" Oliver asked, his eyes wide.

"Umm..."

"HEY OLIVER?" His eyes seemed to grow with each syllable.

"Yes?" Miley questioned him and herself.

"'HEY OLIVER' IS NOT HOW YOU GREET YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO IS IN A DELICATE STATE OF 'OH MY GOD!' AFTER ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS TELLS HIM THAT SHE'S IN LOVE WITH THE OTHER!"

Oliver was quite lucky nobody was home or Miley would have tackled him to the ground and hit him repeatedly for that one.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" He began again.

Miley put her hand over his mouth and lead him upstairs and into her room. She locked the door behind them. Oliver wanderingly sat down on Miley's bed, his eyes fixed upon the wall directly in front of him. Miley grabbed her silver chair with the purple cushion from her vanity, set it right in front of Oliver and sat down.

"Listen," she began. "You can't tell Lily."

"I know," he said.

"You can't tell anybody for that matter. I'm not ready..."

"I promise I won't tell anybody," Oliver said.

Miley looked at him with worry.

"Are you totally freaked?" She asked.

"Freaked? No. Completely shocked? Definitely."

Miley smiled. As big of a donut as Oliver is, it's moments like this when she remembers why they are best friends to begin with.

"So, are you gonna tell her?" Oliver asked.

Miley started laughing that fake, uncomfortable laugh that was so familiar to Oliver's ears.

"Boy, you are funny!" She exclaimed.

"Miley, seriously, I think you should tell her," he said seriously.

"Oliver, I really don't think I can," she said quietly. "She's my best friend. I'm not supposed to like her that way. Plus, they are just feelings. They come and go," she told Oliver, knowing it was a lie.

He gave her a look. It was the kind of look that didn't need words. Miley knew she was trying to fool herself. They both knew it wouldn't work.

"Ill think about it..." she said softly. "But this could destroy everything."

"You know Lily wouldn't let that happen. And who knows. Maybe she likes you too," he said reassuringly.

"Oliver, I know for a fact that she doesn't. But you're right..it's not fair to keep this from her. She has a right to know why I've been acting this way," Miley recalled earlier that day when she could barely speak around her best friend.

"Nothing is gonna change," Oliver said. "You'll be best friends no matter what."


	2. Lily In The Sky With Diamonds

**Chapter Two: Lily In The Sky With Diamonds**

Miley sat by her piano, pressing random keys, making a little tune, humming along and thinking about Lily. Her mind was in two different places. _'Tell her!' _one half told her. _'It will mess everything up if you do...'_ the other was arguing. She shook her head in frustration.

"I just need to get her off of my mind!"

She opened the sheet music in front of her, pushing Lily to the side of her mind. She looked at the music and began playing. It was one of her favorite Beatles songs: '_Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds'_. She sang.

"Picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly. A girl with kaleidoscope eyes..."

Miley paused and smiled.

"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green towering over your head."

Lily came through the kitchen door as Miley was playing. She didn't move or say anything. Just listened. She could listen to Miley forever.

"Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone..."

Lily smiled.

"Lily in the sky with diamonds," Miley sang.

Her mouth dropped open as Miley sang it again. Was she hearing this wrong? Was this a mistake?

"Lily in the sky with diamonds..." Miley sang for the last time.

She heard it three times. It was no mistake. Lily's face turned red and she smiled sweetly.

"Aww," she let out involuntarily.

Miley froze, eyes wide, realizing what she's just done. She turned around.

"Lily!" She was nervous. "You didn't happen to um...hear that...did you?"

She nodded, still smiling, looking like she was desperately holding in another 'aww'.

Miley immediately felt sick.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...well I didn't mean for you to hear it. I mean-"

"Miley!" Lily said loudly over the rambling voice. She walked over to the piano, grabbed her best friend's hands and made her stand. She didn't let go. She could tell that Miley was extremely upset over this. Lily squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Please don't be mad at me..."

"Mad? Miley, no. I'm not mad. I could never be mad. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said glancing over at the piano. "I mean, it's not like I haven't placed your name in songs before..." she said without thinking.

Miley looked up at her, a little startled.

"I...mean..." Lily started, trying to cover her last statement up. She was now nervous herself.

"You have?" Miley asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Lily said bluntly, but softly. "I have."

They stood there for a moment in silence.

"Miley, I like you."

She paused.

"A lot..."

"Aww," Miley let out. "I like you too... A lot."

Lily, being a little more brave than Miley, leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Oliver, with his impeccable timing, came rushing through the door, seconds before the girls broke apart.

"Awww," he gushed.

Miley observed Lily's goosebumps on her arms and smiled before looking at her own.

"You know Miley, I hate to say it,"

"Then don't," she interrupted, a bit annoyed. "I definitely fell for the right friend."

Lily's face, however impossible it seemed, turned even more red.

"Me too."

_______  
**I hope you enjoyed  
this little story. (:  
**


End file.
